This invention relates generally to a computer network-based system and more particularly to a system and method for providing assistance to gas turbine system operators on a variety of issues.
For business entities having numerous employees located in multiple divisions worldwide, getting help on a timely basis for gas turbine combustion dynamics or gas turbine systems related issues is a major challenge. Locating a person within an organization to resolve an issue is sometimes difficult in such business entities. Another challenge involves getting an opportunity to discuss the problem with a qualified individual. During the process of locating the appropriate individual and finding a mutually convenient time to discuss the issue, there is normally a significant delay due to exchange of messages and time lag between phone calls from experts.
For example, when a gas turbine engine operator desires to contact a gas turbine systems expert to resolve an issue, the operator typically uses one of the traditional methods such as telephone, filling out the forms identifying a problem, undertaking research via the Internet on World Wide Web, or voice mails to identify the problem. These methods are generally cumbersome, impersonal and time consuming. Voice mail systems are not only complex to follow but may also be unresponsive to the gas turbine operator's needs. Overall, the traditional methods can be very frustrating and may not necessarily facilitate resolving the gas turbine operator's issues.